


Cat, Plant, Fire ... Dinner

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff</p><p>Mycroft makes dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat, Plant, Fire ... Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



They stood there together, watching unblinkingly as Molly moved frantically around the room; Molly’s cat Toby sitting, cradled in the crook of his arm, and a potted plant clutched tightly in the other. They both watched with a cringe as the flames jumped and danced once again, only to be smothered for a second time by the harsh spray of white foam.

With hair astray and chest heaving, she took a slow, deep, calming breath before turning to face the sheepish looking man, cat, and slightly singed plant. Dropping the fire extinguisher to the floor, she placed her hands on her hips and gave them “the look”; one eyebrow arched, with her eyes wide and incredulous.

Mycroft looked from the mess in the kitchen to Molly, to the cat, then back to Molly, and then to the kitchen once again.

“Er... well” he stalled, looking and unsuccessfully not finding anything suitable to say. He looked back down at the cat, as if to either blame it all on him, or if he had a good excuse to tell their waiting lady.

Toby crooked his head to the side and gave a sharp meow, before jumping down from his arms and bounding off.

 _Traitor_ , Mycroft thought as his eyes followed the form of the retreating cat. The sound of a clearing throat brought him back to the situation at hand.

Fiddling with the leaves on the plant in his arms, he gave her a sheepish look, “Well I wanted to surprise you,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Her eyes slowly blinked, as if trying to process the absurdity of what had happened.

“... By almost burning down my kitchen?!” she exclaimed, unbelievingly, shaking her head.

He shook his head vigorously, the curl at his fringe coming loose and falling over his eyes. Stepping around the dropped fire extinguisher, Mycroft placed the potted plant on the counter before taking her hand in his and leading her to the small kitchen table in her eat in kitchen. In her haste she had failed to see the spread that he had prepared.

Pulling out the chair he bid her to sit, before pushing in her chair for her.

“Well... you are always taking care of me; cooking, baking, making sure I sleep. I figured that I’d try and do the same for you” he said with a shy grin, hoping that his smile and gesture were enough for her to forgive his almost burning her home down.

She looked over the table and then back up at him and his earnest expression, and her heart couldn’t help but melt just that little bit more for this overgrown man-child.

“You did this all for me” she asked as he seated himself across from her.

“I’d do this and more just for you Molly dear” he replied seriously; his eyes meeting and holding hers.

A blush rose and stained her cheeks as she gave him a bright smile.

“So what do you think?” he asked as he smiled at her hopefully, watching as she took a bite of her food.

As she closed her mouth around her fork, she fought with all her strength not to spit it out immediately, and she willed her eyes not to water, and for her throat to relax its gag reflexes so she could swallow.

She forces a smile as she put down her fork, bringing here napkin up to wipe at her mouth, at the same time being as subtle as possible to spit whatever it was he was trying to pass off as food into her napkin.

Taking a sip of her wine (to wash down the horrible taste in her mouth), she made a gesture over the table, conveniently side stepping his question, “This was truly a lovely gesture, really” she said as she used her fork to move things around on her plate to give the illusion of eating.

He picked up his fork and began to eat as he listened to her, however as soon as his mouth closed around the utensil, Molly watched as his eyes grew comically larger, and the pallor of his skin turned slightly green, before she saw him promptly spit out his food and pull a face of disgusted wonderment- wonderment at how something could taste so bad.

“Oh Christ this is terrible! ... It tastes like ... like something one would scrape off the bottom of their shoe!” he exclaimed as he desperately tried to scrub the taste off his tongue with his napkin.

Molly couldn’t help but let her giggles that she was trying to force down, bubble up and out at the sight of this usually well kept together man act like a 5 year old who had just been given sprouts for dinner.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout gracing his lips; returning his look with tears of laughter shining in her eyes, she told him “It’s the thought that counts, and I really did appreciate what they meant, but how about instead we order some takeaway, watch some crap telly and then you can join me in a bath”

At the mention of a shared bath with his beloved, and all the possibilities that could come of that bath, Mycroft perked up a bit at the idea. However he looks over his shoulder at the still smouldering kitchen, “But what about the kitchen” he asks, his brows frowned in disappointment.

Molly, not one to have other people do things for her that she can easily do, throws him a saucy look, “I’m sure you have more than one person on speed dial that could easily take care of that” she said as she rose out of her seat and made her way to the bedroom, loosening articles of clothing as she went.

Mycroft silently watched her move across the room as if in a trance as more and more of her creamy pale flesh being exposed to his watchful gaze, until she moved further into her bedroom where he could no longer see her, effectively snapping him out of his daze.

Whipping out his mobile phone and fired off a quick text before scrambling after her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in London...

The chirp of her phone interrupts her quiet evening that she is having, sat in front of the telly with strong arms encircling her. Picking up the phone she can’t help but groan and silently face palm herself.

_Anthea, I burned down another kitchen, can you send the usual but this time to Dr. Hooper’s flat -MH_

 

 

 


End file.
